


Stellar

by artist_artists



Series: Distraction 'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little thing about sleepy boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar

Rachel’s been banging on Kurt’s bedroom door for two solid minutes before Sebastian says something.  
  
“Oh God, make her go away,” he groans into Kurt’s neck.  
  
Kurt shushes him. “She might leave if she thinks I’m asleep,” he whispers.  
  
The banging stops for a second, and Kurt gives Sebastian a smug smile.  
  
“Kurt!” Rachel cries, banging on the door a few more times. “What are you doing? We had plans!”  
  
Kurt sighs. “I’m going to have to go talk to her.”  
  
“Dooon’t,” Sebastian whines, tightening his hold on Kurt. “Stay in bed. It’s so early.”  
  
“It’s almost nine,” Kurt informs him, but makes no effort to move. Though Sebastian is never very shy about expressing his affection anymore, he’s especially tactile when he’s sleepy. Mornings are Kurt’s favorite times to spend with him, and he wants this one to last as long as possible.  
  
“If you don’t think nine is early,” mumbles Sebastian, “then I don’t think we can be friends anymore.”  
  
“KURT!” Rachel is practically screaming now. At times like these, Kurt almost misses living in the dorms with his homophobic roommate.  
  
“Our plans aren’t until one, Rachel!” Kurt calls. “Leave me alone. I was out late.”  
  
“I thought we could go have breakfast first,” she says.  
  
“Not today,” replies Kurt. “Sorry.”  
  
There’s a brief pause, and Sebastian lets out a happy sigh, assuming that she’s left.  
  
Then, suddenly: “Kurt, do you have a guy in there?!?”  
  
“No,” he says, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.  
  
“You do! Is it that guy from Starbucks who you said had nice hair? It is, isn’t it?”  
  
Kurt is blushing now. “No, but what if it had been? Do you go out of your way to embarrass me?”  
  
“Does his hair feel as soft as it looks?” she asks.  
  
Kurt sighs. “Rachel, if you don’t go away right now, I am not going out with you this afternoon.”  
  
“Fine!” she huffs. “Don’t tell me about your mysterious hookup. You can’t keep it a secret forever, though!”  
  
When she stomps away, Kurt feels Sebastian relax.  
  
“Finally,” he says.  
  
“Sorry about her,” Kurt apologizes. This weird, wonderful _thing_ that he and Sebastian have been enjoying for over six months is still undefined, and keeping it quiet is an unspoken rule. Kurt knew they couldn’t keep that up for much longer. He lives with Rachel now, and after almost a whole summer spending most nights with Sebastian, it was too hard to get used to sleeping alone again. Hiding their relationship just doesn’t seem worth the trouble it causes anymore. He’s about to bring this up to Sebastian, but Sebastian speaks first.  
  
“So tell me about the Starbucks guy with the nice hair.”  
  
Kurt laughs. “He was in Starbucks and he had nice hair.”  
  
“Must’ve been pretty nice hair if Rachel thinks you want to sleep with him,” Sebastian mumbles.  
  
“It _was_ very nice hair,” Kurt jokes. It isn’t until he feels Sebastian stiffen against him that Kurt remembers that while sleepy Sebastian is great with the cuddling, he is not always so great with their normal banter. Kurt sighs and leans forward to kiss Sebastian’s forehead. “Yours is better.”  
  
Sebastian hums in agreement. “Yours is the best, though.”  
  
“A man after my own heart,” Kurt says with a grin, and then Sebastian is leaning in to give him a languid kiss.  
  
“Don’t go out with Rachel,” says Sebastian once they’ve pulled apart. “Tell her that cute Starbucks guy wore you out, and then we can just stay here allll day.”  
  
Kurt laughed. He had spent the past few minutes thinking of excuses to give to Rachel for canceling their plans. “That sounds good to me.”


End file.
